


a lonely night

by Anonymous



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, this is my first ever smut so pls be gentle w me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shit,Buck thinks. He's not going to be able to look Eddie in the eyes after this, is he?





	a lonely night

It feels like Buck hasn't done this in a while. Touching himself, that is. He's been so stressed and busy with work, with worrying over Maddie, and with helping Eddie when he can that he's hardly gotten any quiet time to himself. 

Finally, tonight is a quiet night.

For once in a long while, no one needs his help with something. Not being needed feels weird, but Buck's glad to have the time to himself. 

It's not like he intended on jerking off tonight. He planned on a quiet evening in after work where he makes himself a nice dinner, watches whatever's on tv with a glass of wine, and then goes to bed early. Something relaxed. Different than his normal, stressy routine.

But as he's laying in bed, his mind drifts to thoughts of Eddie. His mind always seems to do that. Most of the time, he imagines him and Eddie in completely PG scenarios. Long walks in the park with Christopher. Casual lunch dates when they can spare them. Cuddling as they fall asleep together. Waking up to Eddie kissing him sweetly. Tonight, though, the thoughts are considerably more explicit.

As he's curled up in bed, trying to fall asleep, his mind decides to remind him of Eddie's rock hard abs. His mind replays the moment he first saw Eddie, pulling a shirt on and showing off that toned stomach of his. Buck whimpers a little, shifts uncomfortably as his mind drifts to thoughts of him touching Eddie's chest, fingers slowly trailing down his abs, taking special care to try and memorize how they feel under his hands. Then, he thinks about slowly sliding his fingers underneath Eddie's waistband, down underneath his boxers, fingers dancing over where he _really_ wants to touch, and then-

Buck shoots up in bed before the fantasy can get any further. His chest heaves with his heavy breathing and he runs a hand over his face. It's not like he hasn't thought about his best friend like that, it's just that he wasn't planning on doing so tonight. He looks down at himself, sees that he's half hard beneath his boxers and decides with a shrug, why not? Why not pleasure himself to the thought of Eddie? It's clear to him that he won't be able to sleep until he relieves himself, and it's not like Eddie will ever know.

So, Buck lays back down in bed and gets comfortable before shoving his boxers down enough to reveal his cock. His hand drifts toward it, fingers dancing over it before another fantasy comes to him.

_Buck's laying down on his bed and Eddie's standing at the foot of it. Eddie pulls his shirt up at a lazy pace, teasing Buck. It feels like hours have passed when his shirt is finally off, tossed haphazardly across the room. Buck licks his lips, anxious to touch and feel and kiss up those abs. Eddie winks at Buck and makes him feel warm all over._

_Eddie slowly undoes his belt and Buck decides that it's one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. Eddie drags his eyes down Buck's body and then back up to meet his eyes as he unzips his jeans. Buck watches with bated breath as Eddie pulls his jeans down slowly. When Eddie's pants are off, Buck's eyes drift down and catch sight of the sizable bulge in his boxers. Buck moans, reaches down to palm himself through the thick material of his own jeans._

_"You like what you see?" Eddie whispers as he slowly crawls onto the bed over Buck. He kneels over him, hips hovering dangerously close to Buck's. Buck doesn't trust his voice to work, so he just nods vigorously. Eddie smirks, lets out a breathless huff of laughter as his hands toy with the waistband of his boxers. "You wanna see more?"_

_"Please," Buck murmurs once he's finally found his voice._

_Eddie grins down at him, pulls his boxers down at a languid pace. Finally, **finally** , Eddie's cock springs out, and Buck moans as soon as his eyes catch on it. He tosses his boxers off to the side and smirks down at Buck, reaching toward Buck's own dick, and then-_

The fantasy fades away as Buck moans, the hand on his cock moving just a little faster. His hips thrust upwards weakly, a whimper escaping him. 

"Oh, Eddie," Buck groans under his breath as his hand moves faster, twisting his wrist when his hand moves up his shaft. Soon enough, another fantasy is coming to mind. 

_Buck's laying down in bed again, but this time, he's naked with a very naked Eddie kneeling on top of him. His cock is pressed up against Eddie's, who's grinding his hips lazily into Buck's. Buck reaches for Eddie's back, trying to pull him closer to kiss him, but he only succeeds in clawing up his back. He whines a little when Eddie moans above him._

_"C'mere," Buck mumbles, thrusting his hips upwards lazily. Eddie complies, leaning down and resting on his elbows. He smiles down at Buck before pressing a kiss to his lips that's far softer than he was expecting._

_"You look so good like this," Eddie murmurs breathlessly against Buck's mouth, moaning quietly. Buck's hips twitch a little. Eddie reaches down to run a careful hand down Buck's chest, his abs, before resting on his hip, giving it a light squeeze._

_"Please," Buck whimpers breathlessly._

_"Please what?" Eddie asks, smirking a little as he presses sloppy kisses down Buck's neck._

_"Just," Buck cuts himself off with a groan, moves his hands from Eddie's back to his hips to roughly press them to his own. " **Please**."_

_"I got you, baby," Eddie whispers roughly into his ear, and Buck moans loudly at just how gravelly it sounds. He moves his hand from Buck's hip to gently grasp both of their cocks, and Buck gasps a little. "Like that?"_

_"Yeah. Like that," Buck whispers, a little out of breath and biting his lip. He brings his arms uo to wrap them around Eddie's neck._

_As Eddie slowly pumps their cocks together, Buck becomes a mess of whimpers and moans, begging and whining of Eddie's name. Eddie just smiles at him, presses kiss after kiss against Buck's open mouth, pants into his mouth, and tightens his grip on them._

_Soon enough, Buck feels like he's going to burst. His whimpers and moans get so loud and desperate that he really should be embarrassed, but somehow he isn't. He moves one hand to grip Eddie's face, holds him close as he kisses him languidly._

_"Eddie," Buck moans, desperately thrusting up against Eddie. "Oh, God, I'm so close."_

_"Me, too," Eddie groans into his ear, moving his hand a little faster. "C'mon, baby, come for me."_

_And just like that, Buck tilts his head back, cums with a shout, and-_

"Fuck!" Buck shouts, hips twitching uselessly as his orgasm tears through him. His hand drops from his cock to his side as he tries desperately to catch his breath. He eventually sits up, frowns as he looks at the warm, white liquid dripping down his hand.

 _Shit_ , Buck thinks. He's not going to be able to look Eddie in the eyes after this, is he? He huffs, shakes his head to himself as he reaches for the tissues on his bedside table to clean himself off. 

As he curls up in bed and starts to finally drift off to sleep, Buck thinks about how nice it would be if Eddie was curled up and falling asleep right next him.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i might do like a Second Part to this?? idk, maybe smth like The Aftermath, but idk. if anyone's interested, i might consider it


End file.
